A Day At The Beach
by lily-the-angel
Summary: Claire's P.O.V. on what she sees and thinks while at the beach with Chris and the gang.


A Day At The Beach  
  
  
  
*I don't own none of the RE Characters v_v I only own this. This is a Claire's P.O.V. on how she sees things when they aren't fighting and stuff O_o . Anyways, Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Claire, Chris, Leon, Jill, Sherry, Rebecca, Barry and his family, and even Carlos decided to go to the beach for their day off. Which was right after they destroyed Umbrella once and for all. Claire lays her beach towel on the sand and then sits on it watching the others play. Sherry lays her own beach towel next to mine, she then smiles and runs over to Chris and Jill.*  
  
*Claire smiles at her brother, his now girlfriend Jill Valentine, and of course that cuttie of a little girl, Sherry. She thinks, "Sherry has been through so much yet she keeps smiling. I'm glad Chris has adopted her....Sherry means so much to me and now she is a Redfield." Claire smiles at that, knowing Sherry will get all kinds of love.*  
  
*She looks to her right and sees Leon laying down on his back next to her with his eyes closed soaking up some sun. She smiles down at Leon whom she had fallen in love with. Leon is a great guy and sweet as well, she thinks. She couldn't have made it this far without his support. She had told him everything when she was caught on that awful isolated island.*  
  
*She turns her attention back to her brother, Jill and Sherry. Sherry was hiding behind Jill cause Chris was trying to catch her. Sherry laughing and smiling at the same time was watching Chris pretend he was cripple. Chris was acting like he was limping and saying, "I'm gonna get you my pretty!" Jill who's laughing at Chris, decided to stay out of this one. Some other people on the beach noticed Chris, Jill and Sherry started to chuckle some at what they was doing. She was laughing as well, Leon sat up and watched them he was grinning.*  
  
"Hey Leon, don't they make the perfect family?" I asked him while keeping my eyes on Chris.  
  
"Yeah they do Claire." Leon agreed with me.  
  
*I laugh some more when Chris finally caught Sherry. She was giggling and boy her face was beaming. I heard Chris ask Sherry if she put some sunscreen on before they left and Sherry replyed happily that she did with my help. Chris tickled Sherry some more and decided to go for a swim, Jill, Sherry as well as Rebecca joined Chris. Chris had Sherry in his strong arms and Sherry was ready to go.*  
  
*Of course we was all wearing bathing suits.....I was wearing a dark blue two piece, Jill and Rebecca was wearing the same as me except Jill's was blue and Rebecca's was green. Chris is wearing dark green swiming trunks. Leon, Barry and Carlos was all wearing dark blue swiming trunks. Sherry and Barry's girls was wearing a one piece red bathing suit. And Barry's wife was wearing a one piece sky blue suit.*  
  
*Speaking of Carlos where has he gone. I scan the beach and noticed that Carlos is talking to a pretty woman. She just shakes her head at him. I tap Leon on his arm and said to look over there. He followed my gaze and in time we saw Carlos get slapped by the woman. We start to crack up with laughter.*  
  
"Boy, Carlos never gives up does he?" I asked Leon  
  
*Leon just shakes his head* and says, "Nope he doesn't."  
  
"Hey Leon....." I said a little nervous.  
  
*Leon looks at me with concern in his eyes*  
  
"What's wrong Claire?" He asks.  
  
*I look back at the waves and then get my courage back up...Sure I am scared but that won't stop me from nothing.*  
  
"Umm......It's just that....you have been really sweet to me when I was down and I would like to say......" *I look at Leon, my dark blue eyes stares into his* "Thank you Leon."  
  
*But that's not what I wanted to say....Geez what a day this has been.*  
  
*Leon just nods and what came out of his mouth really surprised me.*  
  
"You are welcome Claire.....And I just wanted to say that I have loved you ever since I met you in Raccoon City." He says with a smile.  
  
*Did......did he just say......oh my god.....even my thoughts was scrambled....Then my face was beaming with joy*  
  
"I love you too Leon Scott Kennedy!" I said smiling.  
  
*We both hugged each other and held hands while we was watching our friends and family. Chris, Jill, Sherry and Rebecca had gotten out of the water and wondered over to Barry and his family. Chris put Sherry down and then ran some distance to catch the Nurf Football Barry threw to him. Chris threw it back to Barry with perfect aim. Jill, Rebecca and Barry's wife joined with the guys. Sherry and Barry's kids was playing in the sand making a sand castle the best they could while laughing and smiling. Carlos gave up woman hunting and joined the guys. I looked to Leon and he looked back at me with so much love in his eyes. I could get lost in his eyes if I wanted to.*  
  
"Lets go play with them and not waste the day away!" I said as I stood up, he nodded and stood up with me and together we jogged over to Chris and the gang and started to play football. I will never forget this day.....Never.*  
  
THE END  
  
*Sorry for it being short.....But the main thing was looking through Claire's eyes and what she was thinking.* 


End file.
